The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Powertrains can utilize a variety of energy sources to provide power to a torque generative device of the powertrain. Electrical power can be provided from an energy storage device and the electrical power can be used to provide motive or propelling torque to an associated vehicle through the torque generative device.
Powertrains can utilize more than a single source of power. For example, a hybrid drive powertrain can utilize electrical power through a motor or motors and petroleum energy though a gasoline or diesel internal combustion engine. Other sources of energy are known including fuel cells and biodiesel or E85 fuels. Electrical power can be recovered through operation of the vehicle, for example, through regenerative braking. Further, electrical energy can be generated and stored in the energy storage device through directly driving a motor with an engine or driving an alternator, for example, as a belt driven device. Further, the energy storage device can be charged through a plug-in connection to an infrastructure power grid.
Driveline lash or gear lash occurs when torque being transmitted through a transmission or a portion of a transmission reverses. Lash is a result of manufacturing tolerances and wear upon the components of the powertrain. Lash causes perceptible negative impacts to vehicle driving performance resulting in issues such as a clunk, including an audible noise and/or a perceptible jerk. Lash occurs on powertrains utilizing a single torque generative device such as an internal combustion engine or a motor generator. However, as a plurality of torque generative devices are utilized, for example, in a hybrid drive powertrain, management of lash is an increasing concern caused by transitions between the torque generative devices and the addition of interactions within the transmission to support the torque generative devices. Actions wherein driveline torque is transitioned from a positive torque to a negative torque, or from a neutral torque to a positive or negative torque can result in gear lash as slack is taken out of the driveline and driveline components impact one another. Excessive gear lash, clunks, jerks, and other related events may result in operator dissatisfaction, and can negatively affect powertrain and transmission reliability and durability.